


Truth or Dare

by Taitai83



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, No Beta, Self-indulgent fluff, Truth or Dare, just getting this out into the world because I needed it and you might too, ladrien, no drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Taitai83
Summary: Ladybug has taken to visiting Adrien, and they pass the time playing a very innocent game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Ladrien fluff in my life tonight and thought you might too, so here, have these babies falling in love. Or realizing that they're ALREADY in love. Whatever. This is probably the first time I've ever written something and posted it the same day, so apologies if you find all kinds of mistakes in it. I also just realized that tomorrow is the first day of Ladrien June, so good timing me.

“Truth or Dare?” Adrien asked.

“Truth,” Ladybug replied, predictably.

“If you could pick any of the miraculous to use instead of your own, what would it be?”

Ladybug gave him a hard look.

“You promised me you were going to forget that I told you about the other miraculous. I wasn’t _supposed_ to tell you about that.”

“I know, and I’ll forget it again as soon as you answer, c- scout’s honor,” Adrien winked at her.

Ladybug sighed and lay back down on his carpet, staring at the ceiling, her brow furrowing in the adorable way it always did when she was trying to puzzle something out.

“Probably the horse miraculous. It would be pretty great to be able to get away from everything at the blink of an eye.”

Adrien hummed in agreement. Getting away from everything did sound pretty amazing. He was able to escape the monotony of his room as Chat Noir, but he still had to hold his emotions in check, lest Hawkmoth target him. As they had become friends, Ladybug had told Adrien a little bit about the reasons she held Chat Noir at arms-length, which mostly created more questions than it answered, but which at least lessened the sting of her rejection. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to save them both from the end of the world, after all. Regardless, as much as she was his ‘other half’, she seemed to be drawn to his civilian side, and he couldn’t help but let his heart hope. She had shown up one day to protect him from an akumatized fan and then kept coming back. At first it was to ‘check’ on him after the shock of being targeted, but she eventually dropped the pretense. After a few stiff visits, she finally let her guard down, and he was delighted that she didn’t always hold herself to professionalism around Adrien now. Looking at her in this moment, lying causally on her back on his floor… he would take moments like this however he could get them.

“Ok,” she interrupted his reverie. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“You always say Truth.”

“So do you.”

“Touché.” She hesitated a moment before asking. “If you had to go on a date with anyone in your class, who would it be?”

“No one, because father would make it be Lila and I’d rather die.”

“Ha ha, but that’s against the rules. Assuming your father isn’t involved, and you HAVE to pick someone.”

Adrien leaned his head back against the couch.

“Well, I guess that’s an easy one. Marinette.”

“M- Marinette?” Ladybug’s voice cracked as she clarified. “Why?”

“I thought follow up questions weren’t allowed?”

“For you, because you’re not allowed to know my identify. Double standards work in my favor.”

“Why does there have to be a double standard at all?”

“Just answer the question.”

Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if she was a bit jealous, but then, she did ask the question in the first place.

“Because it’s an easy choice. She’s kind, and passionate, and stands up for herself and her friends, and goes out of her way for everyone.”

Another pause.

“Pretty?” she asked.

Adrien laughed.

“Yeah, she’s also very pretty.” He hesitated a moment, and then decided to be a little brave. “She reminds me of you in a lot of ways.”

He couldn’t help but notice a little blush spread across her cheeks, and he let himself feel a little victorious.

“So,” he continued. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Pretty dangerous, Ladybug, always giving me this critical information about yourself,” he teased, and she gave him a playful glare. “Ok, who’s your celebrity crush?”

There was no question, she blushed that time, covering her face with her hands. For a superhero who probably had to lie about things all the time if his own experience was anything to go by, she sure wore her heart on her sleeve.

She cleared her throat before she answered.

“XY.”

Adrien burst out laughing.

“You liar! There’s no way!”

“Don’t make fun of me! He’s cute!” She tried to sound indignant, but Adrien knew all her tells.

“I saw the Ladyblog footage of the Silencer fight. You can’t STAND the guy!”

“Of course you did,” she pouted, sitting up. “I can’t have any secrets with Alya sniffing around.”

“So answer the question,” he insisted, still chuckling.

Ladybug looked at him sideways, the blue of her eyes almost disappearing behind the corner of her mask. She licked her lips, another tell that meant she was nervous, though Adrien wasn’t supposed to know that.

“Fine. Well, I suppose you might have heard of the model, Adrien Agreste,” she said, trying to sound light and teasing, but he could pick up the undercurrents of anxiety in the slight warble of her voice.

“Oh, really?” he teased back, trying to mimic her tone.

“Yes, he’s really quite something. Very suave and dashing.”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about Chat Noir?”

It was Ladybug’s turn to laugh.

“The general public might think that Chat is some kind of debonair lady-killer, but he’s actually a total dork,” she said, affection clearly lacing her voice. Adrien’s heart ached, knowing now how much it hurt for her to know that they had somehow been in love, and it had caused the end of the world.

“Ok,” she said, the remnants of her blush fading. “Enough of that, Truth or Dare?”

Adrien licked his own lips.

“Dare.”

Her blue eyes flashed up to him in surprise. He met her gaze with as much steadiness as he could muster.

“Oh! Uh, ok then. Uh…” she looked around his room. “I dare you to do one thing in here that you’ve always wanted to do, but thought you would get in trouble for.”

She turned back to him expectantly, a slight smirk on her face, waiting for whatever innocent mayhem she was expecting him to cause.

Before he could second guess himself, he slid off the couch and crawled over to where she sat on his floor. He saw her eyes widen behind her mask, a sure sign of her surprise, but he didn’t let himself chicken out. He leaned forward on his hands and placed a gentle, soft, _short_ kiss on her lips.

Adrien pulled away and sat back on his heels, watching for any signs of anger on her part. Rather, she appeared to be frozen, her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly in her shock. He became concerned.

“Ladybug?”

She reacted to her name, blinking rapidly and wetting her lips a little, the movement drawing his eyes back to her mouth.

“I’m-“ her voice cracked again. “I’m sorry, I think I missed that. Could you do it again please?”

A smile crept into the corners of his mouth.

“Do it again?”

“Yes, the Dare is only valid if it’s witnessed, and I’m very sorry but I seem to have blacked out for the last 30 seconds. So you’ll have to do it again.”

Adrien felt a full smile strain his cheeks, and by the way it was reflected in her face, she must have appreciated his humor.

“Well, if it’s the only way it will count.”

He shifted forward again, but let himself reach for her this time, his hand cupping her neck so that his fingers brushed against her pigtail as it hung behind her. When he pressed his lips to hers again, she responded, gently caressing his lips with hers, her hand coming up to steady herself on his shoulder. After a few moments, he pulled back again, letting himself drown in the expression of her blue eyes when she opened them.

“Exactly _how_ long have you wanted to do that?” she asked hoarsely.

He grinned.

“I really don’t think it’s fair that you get to ask follow up questions,” he teased gently, rubbing his nose against hers, bringing the lightness back to the room and a smile to her lips. “But pretty much since the first time you showed up here.”

“I guess we have some time to make up for, then,” she replied, and surged forward for another, far less gentle kiss.


End file.
